Timeless
by The Cheezit Faerie
Summary: She moves to a new town and expects it to be relatively the same as her old town, but is in for a surprise when she finds what she least expects... her sacrifice. SasuOC.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: Loveless--Yun Kouga--an' Naruto--Misashi Kishimoto--DON'T belong to me, but that'd be pretty dang sweet if they did.

Claimer: I own the plot and the OC Aki, Haruka (Last, First; Autumn, Distant).

Pairings: SasukexOC (Other pairings may come)

Summery: Haruka moves to a new town and expects everything to be normal like in her old town. But, she's in for a big surprise when she finds what she least expected... her Sacrifice.

* * *

New town, new school, new house, new friends, new clothes, new everything! I don't even like change so this, for me, is the worst! I was completely content with the friends I had at my old school, but then my dad's job moved and so here I am! In a new house like I mentioned earlier. I'm into the same things all the time because I tend to lose track of the past and future since it sometimes seems like I'm living in the past.

I have no sense of time. I'm… timeless.

My name might be Timeless, but I also have another name which is Haruka (faraway, distant).

There's also a good part to this moving. I haven't been able to find the one I really need back in my old school because you see, I'm a Fighter Unit and I'm looking for my Sacrifice.

You see, this means that when I find the other person whose name is Timeless, I'll have found my Sacrifice. You probably don't even know what I'm talking about so I'll explain.

_There are Sacrifices and Fighter Units between a pair of people who have the same name. When I find the other Timeless they'll be a Sacrifice._

_A Sacrifice is the one who takes the hits when in a fight and they command the Fighter Unit and the Fighter Unit has no choice but to listen._

_A Fighter Unit is the one who can cast spells just by saying the perfect words when they enter a fight with another pair who have a Sacrifice and a Fighter Unit; that is, most of the time._

I'm not at all sure when I'll find my Sacrifice, but they say that when you do find them, it's someone you feel naturally attracted to.

I once asked a Fighter Unit how they found their Sacrifice and she had told me that she was naturally attracted to her Sacrifice and when they had found out they had the same name, they were inseparable ever since they found out.

I don't really know how I'll find my Sacrifice, but I'm hoping that it'll be a surprise like it was for the Fighter Unit I knew. There's just something about finding out things that really makes me tick.

But with the name comes an unstoppable fate and bond. Those sharing a name **must** have a bond in order to function well and win. We're all joined together with a little wire that gets stronger over time as we call for our other half through our thoughts which can strengthen the wire to make it a wire much like those you find on a bridge. Since the name must have a bond attached to it, it also makes something _stronger_ than a bond of love which is why those who have the same name are really close.

That's what I want and at the same time, that's what I don't want. I want to be able to have a really close bond with my other half, but I also want to be able to choose another person who I was meant to be with, but it just doesn't work that way. All in all, I want to find my other Timeless and at the same time, I don't.

"Haru-chan! Would you come over here and help with the television?!" my mother called from the moving truck.

"Coming mother!" I shouted back as I ran to go and help her.

Well, I guess this is the beginning of my new life and my new, and greatly looked forward to, search for…!

Timeless.

||~*~||~*~||

I have my schedule in hand and now I've got to find the classes. I was going all around the school in order to find the classes I had and I found out that each of them were going to be on opposite ends of the school each time. At least I would be able to get to my locker all the time.

By the time I had everything figured out I was finally heading to class. When I got there, I saw some people already there as I set my things down quietly and sat in my chair. The people in the classroom glanced at me from the side of their eyes and I could feel their stares on me and it was nerve-racking. I tried to pay little mind to them as I took my Ipod out but then the bell rang. I pouted to myself and put it back in my maroon bag as other students began to flock inside. The last people to enter are a group of girls who seem to be concentrating on something in the center of their gathering. I didn't pay these people mind as I put my chin in my palm and set my elbow on the table boredly while reading a book instead. When the group of girls dispersed, there were three persons that lingered.

One of them, to my surprise, has pink hair with emerald-colored eyes. She wore a red shirt with a pretty design of butterflies. Her pink hair is short and her white bunny ears matched it pretty well. She wore light blue pants with red flip flops. She was latching onto the guy's right arm as her long white tail flicked back and forth with excitement.

_I think I forgot to mention something. Everyone here either has bunny, dog, or cat characteristics, like ears and tails, to signify that they are virgins. Once you've had sex, you lose the ears and tail which tells the whole world what's happened to you._

The second girl had long blond hair in a ponytail and although it was tied up, it still went down pretty low; about mid-back. She has teal eyes with no pupils and her cat ears were a cream-color which matched the blond hair where a section of it is hanging in front of her face. She's wearing a teal shirt with a purple jacket on top of it with darker pants than the pink-haired girl while also wearing purple flip flops. She looked just as pretty as the pink-haired girl as she was latched onto the guy's left arm.

Then, the main event of the reason for all the girls was the guy they were holding onto. He has midnight black hair that glowed blue when under the light. His eyes are onyx and they seemed bored along with being annoyed. He wore a white shirt with a gray jacket with a heavier black jacket over it and the gray hood was hanging out. His pants are dark blue with a black belt holding them up. I noticed that his black cat ears and tail were twitching angrily.

I looked down at my books, unable to look up. I usually don't pay mind to the popular guys, but I found myself just staring at him. It was odd how this guy was catching my attention when I didn't want to give it to him.

"Let go of Sasuke-kun, billboard brow!" the blonde girl demanded. "He wouldn't want to look at the likes of you!"

"Oh shut up, Ino-pig!" the pink-haired girl countered. "Why would he want to talk to a porker like you, ne?!"

I glanced up at the three of them, the blonde girl I thought to be Ino, and I could see that the boy looked like he was being tortured. I didn't let my glance linger for even four seconds until I looked down at my sketch book and began doodling a weird-looking lion.

"Because unlike you, Sakura, I might be a porker but still better looking than you!" Ino retorted.

The girl I assumed to be Sakura gasped at the comment while the class let go a, "Oohh!" to signify that Sakura had just been told off.

"Ladies, please, sit down," came a voice from behind them.

I looked up to see the teacher who was giving them a nice, yet somehow scary, smile. Sakura and Ino quickly ran to their seats while the boy casually walked towards me. I looked straight ahead, trying not to show interest, although I saw him glance at me and then walk past me. The teacher came inside holding a book above his right shoulder with the smile still planted on his face.

His hair is brown and tied tightly into a high ponytail but I didn't see ears which made me think that it was only natural since he's an adult. On his face lay a scar going across his nose and ending underneath the corner of his eyes. He's wearing a white shirt with a black tie and black pants along with black shoes.

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student so be sure to introduce yourselves. Having that said, let's go over our homework from yesterday."

Almost everyone in the classroom looked straight at me and I just kept looking forward while just looking plain bored.

As the class dragged on, I seemed to lose a sense of time. By the time I finally paid attention, there was only fifteen minutes left of class and I thought that to be pretty good which meant that I would have to pay attention for only ten minutes. I listened to the last part of Iruka's speech for five minutes before he gave the class ten minutes to talk.

The two girls from before walked over to my desk and stood there until I was forced to look up from my worksheet to look at them.

"Hi!" Ino greeted.

"Hello there!" Sakura greeted as well.

"Um… hi," I said uncertainly.

"How do you like our school so far?" Sakura asked happily. I thought that it was odd that Sakura and Ino were getting along when they were just dissing each other and fighting.

"It's alright so far," I answered. "It's pretty big, although it's nice. I like the teachers so far since Iruka-sensei seems pretty nice. The classrooms are nicer than in my old school, but I already heard the stuff that was said today."

"Really? What's your old school like?" Ino asked as she sat down on my desk. I leaned back so I wasn't so close and I began explaining to them what my old school was like and what I liked about it.

What I didn't know was that Sakura and Ino were talking to me so they could seem cool while being close to that boy they were clinging to since he sat behind me. I also wasn't aware of the fact that he was listening to what I was saying as well while not knowing he was right behind me.


	2. Hurt Feelings

I sat in my room on my bed, just looking in the mirror and the backward word in it. Everyday I do the same thing and lose a sense of time because all I want is to be able to find my sacrifice soon. I only wanted that more than anything because I'm the kind of person who could be commanded and would still be happy. In fact, that's just my personality.

There are two types of people. Those who command and those who follow the commands. I'm the one who follows commands, as much as some people hate it. They just wouldn't understand.

School has been normal, although I still can't help but feel like something's pulling me toward that popular guy I saw from school the first day in my first class. Ends up that Sasuke—as I found out from Sakura and Ino's fight from the first day—has each of his classes with me which earned me glares from the two boy-crazed girls.

I also met a couple new people whose names are Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. They're all really nice people who're friends of Sakura and Ino. I heard that Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino are friends with Sasuke as well.

"Haru-chan! Breakfast is ready!" my mother called from the kitchen.

"Coming, kaa-san!!" I shouted back as a response.

I put on a shirt which covered the lettering of my real name on my stomach and then I put on another, baggier shirt along with a hoodie and ran downstairs into the kitchen. My mother had me sit down as she gave me bagels with peanut butter on top with some milk. I twirled some of my black hair around my finger as I took a bite out of my bagel.

"You'll need to hurry up and eat that, Haru-chan. School will be in a little bit and I don't want you to be late again. To think, on only your second day of school you already came late. You're just lucky that I called into the office to give an excuse for you," my mother said with a smile as she drank some of my milk.

I grabbed my black, bushy tail as I looked down at my bitten bagel and I could feel my ears tuck back as I apologized and took another big bite out of my bagel which was followed by a large drink of milk. My mom chuckled and ruffled my hair in-between my two black cat ears. I pouted and let go of my tail which twitched with annoyance as I took my anger out on chewing another bite of my bagel.

"Do I have to go to school, kaa-san?" I asked with a whine to my voice. "I don't feel good. I think I might be coming down with a cold. I don't want to go to school 'cause the girls there are all insane over this specific guy who sits behind me so they try to be nice to the new girl to look nice in front of 'im. I don't like being used like that."

"You _have_ to go to school, Haru-chan," my mother said to reject my idea. "You're in high school now. It'll show up on your permanent record if it's not excused and I don't feel like excusing it. Now finish your breakfast and go to school before I run you out of here myself."

||~*~||~*~||

As I sit in the school bus, I couldn't help but use my fingertips to trace the words of Timeless on my stomach. I just couldn't help myself. I'm obsessed with my name and finding the other half of me who shares it. I sighed long and loud as I took my hand out from underneath my shirt to look out the window to my left.

The bus came to a slow stop as it parked at the back of the school. Everyone got up and walked out the foldable door and flooded into the school to talk to friends about the new gossip or about what they did yesterday after school.

I switched off my cellular device and turned my iPod up as I walked to my locker. When I got there, I opened my locker with my locker combination and put my things inside and retrieved the books I needed. I closed my locker and went straight to the classroom to sit down again. When I put everything in place and everything away, the bell rang right on time and I sat down as everyone crowded inside the classroom.

As usual, the group of girls grouped around Sasuke as he came into the classroom. I rolled my eyes and put my elbow on the table and took out my notebook and pencil and began to draw a cute chibi dog that I had practiced over the time I had been here in school.

I looked up to realize that, as usual, Sakura and Ino are the only ones who have yet to sit down while still clinging onto a tortured-looking Sasuke who obviously didn't want to be there. Iruka had to come inside and tell them to take their seats like every day I've been here. Today, of course, is going to be different which is why we're stopping the time flow on this particular day—although it seems boring so far.

"Hey, psst," a voice beckoned from behind me.

I turned around when Iruka wasn't looking hesitantly with a confused face. I finally realized that Sasuke's sitting behind me, but I couldn't help but wonder if I really heard him just try to get my attention or someone else's attention. I began to turn around but Sasuke told me to wait. I turned around again and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you finish the science homework?"

I glanced over at Sakura and Ino to see that the both of them are glaring rather harshly at me. I looked back to Sasuke and decided to make it sound like I didn't want to give him my homework that I finished.

"Maybe, why?" I asked.

"Can I see it?" Sasuke asked, holding his hand out.

I furrowed by brow and sighed then turned back around to my things. As I dug around, I couldn't help but think that Sasuke wasn't the kind of person I'd expect to want to copy someone else's homework. He seemed like the kind of person who would have enough time to do it all; although, he's pretty popular so I should expect the option that he might be busy all of the time with friends and girls. That's what boys his age do, right?

I took out my homework and passed it back to Sasuke. He only looked it through—from what I could see—and then passed it back to me. I took it a bit slowly as I gave him a puzzled face.

"What was that about?" I questioned.

"I wanted to know the date, your name, and what your handwriting is like," Sasuke explained. "I don't want to call you 'new girl' all the time because it's not polite. I want to know your handwriting because a person's handwriting shows what kind of person the writer is like. Your writing seems slanted and neat so you're neat and you go with the flow. Am I right?"

"Erm… aa," I said with uncertainty. "Demo… why would you want to know what I'm like, ne?"

"Simply because I wanted to know whether it would be hard to find out or not and now I know that you're not that hard to figure out. You should try to be more of a challenge if you want someone to want to find out more about you which means more attention. Even if you're quiet, you want attention 'cause everyone in the world wants attention simply because they don't want to be forgotten," Sasuke said with eyes closed.

I bit my bottom lip, feeling it want to tremble. I wanted to cry. I couldn't believe that he could be so mean. He had me figured out in only a minute and that made me extremely sad and depressed. No one wants anyone to know what they're like and that includes me.

I have now deducted that Sasuke has lost all chances of ever becoming my friend, even if I'm not that great of a friend to have.


	3. Discovery

**Disclaimer**: Naruto belongs to Misashi Kishimoto and Loveless belongs to Yun Koga.

**Claimer**: I own the plot and Haruka

**Pairings**: SasuOC and probably some NaruHina

* * *

The end of school is getting closer and that's relaxing for me. It's the best time of the day if it's a weekday. I find myself looking forward to it ever since Sasuke last spoke to me a week ago. School's a bit unbearable right now. Although, the best part is that I'm in gym right now; my fourth period. I have this class with a friend of mine, Temari.

I managed to find a table to sit at with these three girls.

My best friend out of the three girls is a girl whose name is Hyuuga, Hinata. She has dark purple hair with pale lavender eyes. She has a shy disposition and is very quiet. She has a small crush on Uzumaki, Naruto; he sits with Sasuke, unfortunately.

Another girl at our table is Ten Ten. She has brown hair that she usually puts up into two buns on top of her hair. Her eyes are a dark brown, but not as dark as mine. She's funny and smart, kind of normal.

Last, there's the loud, smart, and funny Sabuku, Temari. She has blond hair that she ties in four different ponytails and it makes her hair spike. She has teal colored eyes with a twinkle of confidence. She has two younger brothers. One of them, Kankuro, is in our grade and the youngest, Gaara, is also in our grade since he was smart enough to skip a grade.

I only have these girls in three out of my six classes.

Anyways, back to this period. I have gym and I love gym. It gives me the time to let out all of my stress and embarrassment for nothing. We're playing soccer, my favorite sport of all time right after competitive swimming. I'm going against Sasuke's team and I'm a forward on the same side as him—he's a forward, too—which is kind of ironic because I've wanted to kind of smash into him for some reason. The game hasn't started yet since the gym teacher is laying down the rules. I was excited when he didn't mention that pushing was something you are forbidden from doing.

The gym teacher blew his whistle and Sasuke passes it to the other forward, Naruto, since his team started with the ball. The other forward, Temari, charges at Naruto and Naruto passes the ball to Sasuke in a panic. I take that chance to run forward and I actually ram right into Sasuke's side and knock him over then take the ball. Before I can run, the teacher blows his whistle.

"Leave the ball there and Sasuke will kick it," he said as he waited.

I look at Sasuke and notice that his shirt is lifted up and I widen my eyes slightly. Sasuke gets up and dusts himself off as he glares at me. I slowly walk away from the ball while staring at it in a daze. Sasuke kicks the ball and I raise my hand.

"What?" the teacher asks.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked quietly.

The teacher agrees for me to go to the bathroom. Another player takes my spot as I jog into the hallway and go into the bathroom. I wash my hands and then put some water on my face as I stare at myself in the mirror with disbelief. I couldn't comprehend what I had seen just a moment ago and I didn't want to believe it, either.

I had found what I was looking for, of course, but on the last person I would've suspected. It explained why I was somewhat attracted to Sasuke. Even now I'm almost happy about what I seen, although I don't want to be. I don't want it to be true, but the proof was there right before my eyes. I cursed the one who decided on names and who got what. It just wasn't fair in my view. I angrily stroked my long, black, fluffy tail as my black ears laid against the same colored hair on my head in sadness and anger.

_Unfortunately, Sasuke is the other Timeless._

_

* * *

I would at least like a review before I go ahead and update this series again. Without knowing that people are reading this, I won't want to update this series._


	4. The Party

**Disclaimer**: Loveless belongs to Yun Koga; the Naruto characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer**: I own the OC's and the plot, nothing more or less.

* * *

"_Everyone_ is invited?" I asked with disbelief.

"Of course everyone is invited!" Ten Ten exclaimed. "That's why you got an invitation. Sasuke-kun's having all his friends give out invitations to everyone by name. Although I did hear that he didn't invite any of his fan girls. It's weird, but he still invited some girls, though."

I looked at the invitation in my hand with some disbelief. It looks like the paper is expensive and the painting for the invitation was nicely done; very decorative. The writing is nice and spindly, looking like it popped out of the invitation; and just as Ten Ten said I noticed my name at the bottom.

Sasuke had to give out the names of who was invited, obviously, but it didn't make sense to me as to why I was invited. I was the girl that was easy to figure out. It still didn't make any sense to me what-so-ever. The worst part of all this is that he invited everyone to a pool party, and apparently he rented out a whole water park about thirty minutes from Konoha.

I find going out to places in a swim suit to be very embarrassing for me, for whatever reason. My mom would most definitely have me go, but I wouldn't be wearing a bikini like everyone else probably would be. I'd just wear a black one piece that has red on it around the places where the arms and legs are with a hole in the back; nothing extravagant. I felt happy that I wouldn't have to bring a present, though, since he's throwing it for no particular reason. It surprised me that his parents would go along with it.

Temari and Ten Ten decided that they would wear bikinis. Temari wanted to wear a turquoise bikini with a white ribbon under the top and on top of the bottom piece. Ten Ten is wearing a pink bikini that is tied together, which I think is probably a bad idea, but what do I know? Hinata is even going, but she told me that she'd be wearing a one piece, too, so I wouldn't feel left out. Hers is going to be lavender. I would probably wear some short shorts on top of my one piece just to feel a bit more comfortable.

I looked up at Ten Ten and then back at the invitation, shaking me head not wanting to believe it. Ten Ten puts her hand on my shoulder and I look back up at her to see her smiling warmly at me and her tone even has the same warmness to it as she says, "Since you got an invitation I'm sure he wants you there. Show that you don't care what he thinks of you and that you're better off without him by going."

"You make it sound like I like 'im or somethin'," I grumbled as I folded the invitation carefully. Ten Ten tilts her head at me as she asks, "Don't you?"

"Psh, no," I said with a snort. "I can't see how other girls like 'im either. He's mean and arrogant. According to where he's holding this party, it seems that he's a spoiled rich kid, too."

"From the way you're talking, you probably don't want to go," someone said from behind me. I turned quickly to see Temari come sauntering up with Hinata behind her. "If we're forcing Hinata-chan to come with us then we're forcing kimi, too, Haru-chan. You're going whether you like it or not."

"Demo kore-"

"None of that," Temari interrupted me. "Unfortunately for kimi, you're going and that's final."

I sighed and dropped my head as I finally agreed to go just so Temari wouldn't act like my mother again. I have enough of her at home so why should I experience someone like her at school?

"You know what? I'm really not going to go and you can't make me," I said while crossing my arms.

~*~*~Sasuke's Water Park Party~*~*~

"I can't believe you made me," I muttered with crossed arms and a cross face while standing under a rather large umbrella that offers shade for those who need it… or put their stuff under it.

Practically the whole school is here and enjoying the time they have at the water park that Sasuke had so graciously rented out just for this random party. Some parents are here, but they seem to stay out of our way knowing that they'll just ruin it. You just have to love it when parents decide to be good because they chose that perfect moment to remember what it was like to be a kid/teenager.

My parents aren't here, thank goodness for that. Temari's parents aren't here along with Ten Ten and Hinata.

Temari, Ten Ten and Hinata all go into the water and at that point I feel stupid just standing there fully dressed while everyone is out swimming. I roll my eyes and finally choose to strip until I have my one piece on with some shorts. I noticed I felt a lot better with the shorts than without them. I take out my hair from my pony tail and leave all of my hairclips in my bag before I take off.

I walk away from our stuff and sneak away unnoticed. I grab a tube up by the front of the water park and walk to the large slides. By the time I go up the pee-smelling steps I'm excited since there are two different slides. There's a yellow one with no top and a black one with a top which means it would be completely pitch black.

When I finally reach the top, there's one lifeguard. He has black swim trunks with some red on it and he has a red whistle. I had to admit that he's pretty cute; then again, most lifeguards are. Surprisingly, he still has his ears and tail. His hair is blond, but like a brown, too which would make his ears and tail the same color. Unlike me, his ears are a dog's ears and his has a somewhat short dog tail.

When I come up the stairs, the lifeguard straightens up and I try not to look at him.

"You're the first one up here," he tells me.

I look to my sides quickly, making sure that no one else is up here which would mean that he's talking to me. I look up at him and give him a smile and say, "Really? I would've thought I would be around the twentieth or something."

"Surprisingly, no, you're the first one up here. I would've thought the same, but it seems more people are getting scared of the slides now-a-days," the lifeguard says with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I love the slides. I've been going down slides like these since I was real little. I'm even thinking about going on that other slide, the one that looks like a straight drop down," I say while looking at the other slides that really do just seem to take a plunge straight down.

"Well, I'm going to tell you this, those slides make your swimsuits ride right up your-"

"I prefer you don't swear," I say with a small smile.

The lifeguard smiles as he leans back and continues, "They tend to shoot right up to your stomach or something. It's like having the water give you a wedgie."

I laugh since I got what he saying although he probably tried to be funny. He laughs a bit too and takes off his sunglasses and I notice he has these pretty blue eyes.

"My name's Sterling. What's yours?" Sterling asks me. I smile and answer, "My name is Haruka. It's such a pleasure to meet you, Sterling, but I really must be going down this slide now. I do believe that I saw someone else coming up the steps."

"You may proceed," Sterling says as he motions toward the slides and leans back, putting on his sunglasses and going along with my European accent.

I put my tube on the black slide and jump on. I start to go down and I wave to Sterling and he waves back with a smile. As I'm going down, I'm really enjoying the slide and not being able to see, but also thinking of Sterling. I couldn't decide whether or not he was hitting on me. I'd have to ask Ten Ten or Temari because they would know. Then again, they might yell for the entire world to hear so I might tell Hinata… or just keep going on the slides to see Sterling.

Today isn't going to be as bad as I thought it would.

* * *

I'd like to thank 5, Inyarin, selena23loveless, Danicasdeath, and articwolfes for reviewing and requesting that this story be updated. It's you reviewers who make me keep on updating this series. I admit, I had fun writing up this story for some reason. Although I assure you, Sasuke will soon be in this. You'll just have to wait and see what it'll be like with Sterling around. I'll try to make the next updates longer than the third chapter, probably as long as this.

Hope you guys liked this update as much as I did.


	5. Fear And Sneaking Around

**Disclaimer**: Loveless belongs to Yun Koga; the Naruto characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

**Claimer**: I own the plot and the OCs, nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

The gentle drifting along the water with the occasional fast current that keeps the small, circular pool going and with the sun beating down in the perfect way because of a cloud is a nice way to finish off such a fun water slide ride. The warm water being felt with the tips of my fingertips with my tail slowly moving in the water gently with ears tucked back makes me feel very calm and relaxed. Not much people around me means no one bumping into me or the shouts or gossiping of the people in the high school just keeps on adding to the peacefulness that is this small water park's river.

Too bad for me that the end came where I had to get out so I would be able to go back to the slides. I'd have to try the yellow now and risk having Sterling talk to me. Oh, what a drag-yeah right!

I got out of my tube and held it up above the water as I climbed out. I smile and touch the sidewalk and look around. I'm pushed from behind and when I turn to see who it is it's Temari with a grin graced upon her face.

"I see you went on the water slide first. Is that how you got wet?" she asks, putting an elbow on my shoulder. I smile back at her and reply, "Yeah, it's the best way to get wet when you're dry."

"Oh… you look a little bit happier than you usually are," Temari stated, rubbing her chin and analyzing me carefully.

I blush a little as I look at the ground trying to look modest. I scratch the side of my head very lightly and say, "I was the first one to go down the slide and I met the lifeguard. I think he was hitting on me. I wanna go on again, to go on the yellow one now, but I'm not sure if I should go."

Temari gasps while slapping a hand on her mouth. She shakes me a little to say that she's proud of me and she stands in front of me. "Stay right here!" Temari demands. "I'll go and make sure that he isn't hitting on all of the girls he sees whether in groups or by themselves!"

I give Temari a weird look but she's already takes off with my tube. I look around, not really sure what to do. I shrug and then go to the other set of water slides that are blue without tops. I don't need a tube for these. When I make it down, I see Temari waiting and I come out of the water, wringing my hair of water as I stand in front of her.

"Well, I stood in waiting for a while on the stairs. Some girls gave me weird looks, but he just laid back all bored-like. The only time he talked to any girls was to tell them they could go down the slide," Temari states and then she grins. "You have to go on the slide again! I won't bother you."

Temari shoves the tube back into my arms and she pushes me along to the slides. She stops pushing me when we get to the little entrance and I sigh. I look back at Temari only to be staring at her back since she's walking away. I shrug and go up the pee-smelling steps. Before I reach the top, I stop for a moment and give a deep sigh and then take the last few steps with some anticipation.

When I come up, I see Sterling sit up straighter. I smile and stand behind the yellow line and he leans forward to set his elbows on his knees as he puts his chin in his palms. I glance at him and he smiles at me.

"Came again, I see. Going on the yellow slide this time?" Sterling asks as his way to start a conversation again, I'm guessing.

"Yeah, how can I not going on the yellow one after riding down the black slide?" I ask with a tilted head, tilting one ear, too, to look extra cute. "You must be bored sitting up here all day telling people when they can go down the slides."

"Yeah, sometimes, but you tend to get rid of that boredom even if it's for just a moment," Sterling says, flashing a grin at me. I run a hand through some of my wet hair in order to try to avoid blushing.

"What's going on here?" someone asks from the steps.

I glance and Sterling looks, too. Sasuke's standing there with a raised eyebrow and I look at the yellow slide to see no one there anymore.

"You're not paid to sit here and converse with people. She can go down the slide so tell her she can," Sasuke says a bit grumpily.

"Sure, sure," Sterling says as he leans back, looking like he isn't in any rush.

"We're going down at the same time, Haruka," Sasuke tells me, staring right at me. I flinch and look down and put my tube into the flowing water for the slide. I make room for Sasuke and he puts his down behind mine. "Keep a hold of my foot," Sasuke demands.

Sasuke looks back at Sterling and it looks like Sterling's trying to retaliate to Sasuke and I going down at the same time. I take this time to just go down without telling Sasuke or even grabbing his foot. I didn't take to well to being told what to do. I notice Sterling grin at my rioting while I notice Sasuke looking back at me angrily, but they both disappear quickly.

As I'm going down the curving yellow slide, I'm smiling with the fun but also thinking about what'll happen when Sasuke catches back up with me. I run my hands along the sides and actually try to push myself so I can go faster and get to the river before Sasuke can catch me.

It doesn't take long until I hit water and I put my feet along the bottom and take off. I duck my head to where my head and hair can't be seen above the tube and I make a run for the exit of the small river.

I know when I've reached the exit when my face smacks into my tube because my tube had ran into another tube. I stand up and look around before stepping out quickly. I run toward the bathrooms and I think I hear my name being called, but I don't turn around to see if I'm right, or to see who called me if I might be right.

I reach the bathrooms and take my tube with me and go inside. I run to the end and ignore the pee-smell and go into a changing stall and pull my tube in with me with some difficulty. I put my tube down and sit on the edge and take some deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

I hear the door open and I put my tube on the small seat and I sit on the tube again, lifting my feet so no one could see me or my feet. I put my hands on the wall and sides of the changing stall to make sure that I don't fall forward. I put my hair behind me so it doesn't drip to where someone can see it and I wait quietly.

"H-Haru-chan, are you here?" I hear a soft voice call.

I give out a loud sigh of relief and open the door to the changing stall. Hinata comes in and closes it behind her and I sit back down on the tube with my feet on the floor. Hinata gives me a weird look and tilts her head a bit while her ears tuck back, probably feeling sympathy for me.

"W-Why are you hiding in h-here?" Hinata asks.

I scratch my black cat ears and look at the ground as I answer, "I'm hiding from Sasuke 'cause I think he's angry at me for talking to the lifeguard on duty up at the yellow and black slides."

"Well, w-why were you t-talking to the lifeguard?" Hinata asks me.

"I believe he was flirting with me and then I tell Temari-san about it because she was the first person I saw. She said that he really wasn't talking to any other girls except me so I wanted to go see if it wasn't just a one-time thing, you know?" I explain to Hinata. "Did… Sasuke make you come in here to look for me?"

Hinata doesn't answer me and her ears tuck back more as he tail goes in-between her legs. I rub my forehead as I feel my own ears tuck back and my tail swishing back and forth. I look up at Hinata to see her looking at me as if to tell me that she didn't want to do it because of Sasuke, but that he had made her. I smile at her and her ears rise up a little.

"Just tell him that you took long because you had to go to the bathroom while you were in here looking for me. I don't want to face him. He's… really scary," I state as I look down at the ground with an intense stare. "Come back in here when he isn't look for me anymore."

"Alright, I will," Hinata says as she smiles at me. I smile back and then she leaves the changing stall.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I don't know how long it's been. I want to say that it's been at least ten to fifteen minutes, but then again, it also feels like it's been an hour already. I didn't bring my cellular device, obviously. I wondered what Sterling thought of me and why Sasuke wanted to go down the yellow slide with me. He probably just wanted to yell at me about how I can't go and stop the employee from doing their job because it costs money.

I just don't understand why he's giving me such a hard time.

I hear the door open for about the twentieth time and I hear Hinata's soft voice calling for me. I smile with relief and come out of the changing room, pulling the tube with me and still having the same trouble from before. Hinata helps me out and I stand there with a hand on my hip.

"So?" I ask.

"He d-didn't really stop looking, b-but he's c-calmed d-down his search," Hinata says.

"I got just the thing!" I said with a grin, so happy that for the first time, my insecurity helped me out.

I go back into the changing stall and take off my shorts and my swimsuit to show that I have another one underneath. It's like a sports bra, but it's longer since it comes down to my belly button. It's the top half of a swimsuit and it's tight and gray. I have black bottom half and then I put my shorts back on again. I tie my hair into a tight pony tail and come out then Hinata raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"W-When d-did you-"

"It was underneath my swimsuit the whole time," I declare triumphantly. "Don't ask, I have some issues, okay? He won't expect this so he won't immediately know it's me."

Hinata laughs lightly and my tail swishes back and forth happily. I hand Hinata my swimsuit and tell her to put it with my things while I go back to the slides. We both leave and I'm careful as I sneak out, looking around.

I see no sign of Sasuke so I use my tube to cover my head from the bigger crowd over by the wave pool. I grin, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't find me since he wouldn't be in the blue slides or the yellow and black slides. My gut is telling me he wouldn't expect me to go back to those slides.

I walk back up the pee-smelling stairs and make it to the top to see Sterling looking bored. I can see his head move a bit toward me to probably see who's coming as a normal reaction. I see him jump a little as he straightens up, probably trying to look cool. I smile as I come up to him and put my tube for the black slide.

"Is it alright for me to go?" I ask as if I didn't know him.

"Mm… I don't think you can go yet," Sterling says with a smile. "How did you manage to get rid of the spazz?"

"I'm like a ninja," I say while giggling a little. "How long as it been since then?"

"About twenty minutes," Sterling says, shaking his head and running his hand along his eye-length hair. "You're really surprising and talented. You're not doing anything I would've expected you to like coming back here. He looks like he's about ready to tear you to shreds or something."

"It's weird because I've never had anyone hate me before," I said, rubbing my ear. I notice that Sterling's ears are dog ears which make me widen my eyes in surprise. "Hey, you're an inu-gin."

"Yeah, and you're a neko-gin," Sterling says with a shrug. "Your point is?"

"Nothing, it's just that you don't normally see inu-gin around here," I say with some awe. "Are they real?"

"Of course they're real, although if you want to touch 'em you're going to have to pay by staying here for another five minutes," Sterling says to try to keep me here.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I mutter. "Sasuke's still looking for me, although he toned it down a bit. I should really go before he might see me while coming to look for me over here or something. I've been meaning to try those death-drop slides anyway. I'll see ya later, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure, hope to see you again soon in one piece," Sterling tries to joke. I smile and then jump on my tube and go down the pitch black slide. At this point, I think I might stick to the small water park river. I'm just happy that my gut didn't betray me this time.

* * *

Well, I've made this update longer just for you guys. I got a review and that's what I was hoping for instead of asking for. I guess it's official that in order for me to update, I'll need a review. That'd really motivate me. I hope you liked this much longer update you fans out there! Although... I don't know who all of you are.


	6. Interrupted

_**Disclaimer**: Yun Koga owns Loveless while Misashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters I put in here._

_**Claimer**: I own the OCs and the plot; nothing more and nothing less._

_

* * *

  
_

There seem to be a lot of bugs, but that doesn't bother me. The water still feels nice like when I first went in after the slide. There are a lot of leaves and grass and I've made it a game to avoid them. The sun is hot by now, but I believe I won't get sunburn since I'm so tan. I've never gotten sunburn before and I don't believe I will anytime soon.

I haven't had a run-in with Sasuke. He must've seen me at some point, but chose not to harass me since I wasn't talking to Sterling. I didn't want to cause any problems so I just stuck to the small river so I couldn't possibly do anything wrong.

I've seen Ten Ten, Temari and Hinata a couple times when they went on to the slides or something, but they just waved and I would wave back. They probably know that I don't really want to be bothered. The day is just too perfect for me to want to talk to anyone.

At some point, the lifeguards blow their whistles loud, then softer, then louder again and they twirl their fingers in a circle in the air. Some people get out because this is the lifeguard's way of saying that they won't be there to save people who can't swim or drown because they're going on their break.

I don't even budge from my tube as I pass by the exit of the river. I just keep swishing my tail back and forth slowly in the water while running my fingers along the water. I had even got me some sunglasses and brushed my hair since it was starting to dry out.

As I start to pass by the ends of the slides, I see a wave of water out of the corner of my eye but I don't pay any mind to it.

Out of nowhere I feel my ankles being grabbed and then I'm pulled into the water. I'm only up to my waist and I look into the water and Sterling comes up laughing. I look around with shock to make sure no one saw that and I look back at him with confusion. I didn't expect for him to try to talk to me while he's on break.

"Hey, you look like you're lookin' at a stalker or somethin'," Sterling says with a smile.

"Why aren't you spending your break somewhere else instead of with me?" I ask, looking around briefly again. Sterling gets his tube back and goes back underwater. He comes up and jumps onto his tube to sit down as he shrugs and says, "You're fun to talk to and I want to have some fun on my break. I'm going to be life guarding the river now. It looks like you and me are gonna be talkin' for ten minutes."

"Oh joy," I say with a giggle.

"So, did you know that I actually go to your school?" Sterling asks me.

I widen my eyes and raise my eyebrows as I look at Sterling in surprise. I hadn't actually known Sterling came to Konoha High School and that really did surprise me. One could hear it in my voice when I said, "No, I didn't know. What grade?"

"I'm a junior," Sterling says while nodding. "I'm sure you're not a junior. What grade are you in?"

"I'm in tenth," I answered. "I'm a sophomore. Not exactly a freshmen, but closer to being a junior, too."

I look to my right as I say this and I notice these girls looking right at me with what looks to be harsh glares. I turn my head to show that I'm looking at them and they turn away from me to themselves. They even seem to be talking quieter since they lean in more toward each other. That really struck me as odd.

Sterling catches my attention again as he starts to mutter, "So… maybe we'll-oh come on!"

I look up at Sterling with surprise and then I look behind me since that's where his face is facing. I see Sasuke behind us laying on his tube and glaring at Sterling. I turn forward again and glare at the ground as I mouth some very colorful words.

"Why don't you get out? I need to talk to her," Sasuke demands more than suggests or asks.

Sterling sighs and plants his feet on the ground in the water. He raises the tube above his head and heads back for the exit since it's not very far from where we are. That would explain how Sasuke came to be behind us. Sterling nods to me as his good-bye and I just smile at him.

When he turns around I put my legs on the tube and put my behind into the water so I'm lying down. I sigh silently with disappointment because Sterling was just about to say something that I think might've been important. Sasuke sits up in his tube and manages to keep up with me as I roll my eyes behind my sunglasses.

"I despise you," Sasuke states, glaring at me.

"So it seems," I mutter.

"Why do you keep talking to him? He's supposed to be working. That's a waste of money," Sasuke says as if he's scolding me.

"Uh-huh, yeah, and all the sudden you would know? You're not even paying for this," I say as keep my face turned away from Sasuke. "You should just be happy you can throw such a marvelous party like this because other people can't you spoiled brat. You should feel happy you can have lifeguards here at all.

"Sterling can't save anyone from up there and people have common sense as to when they can go down slides; they don't need someone telling them when they can go because it's like telling a kid when they can go ride a bike that they're already on and ready to go. They're not gonna wait to be told to go ride to the park or something.

"_What_ is your problem with me anyway, huh? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much? You need to learn to stop being so stuck-up and bossy because that's why I didn't do what you told me to do; you spoke to me as if I were just a child or something you own. Well you can just buzz off, Sasuke! It's hard enough being the new girl and I don't want you making it tougher on me by breathing down my neck and trying to find the slightest problems with me!

"If you think I'm bringing down the value of your dollar then why did you even consider inviting me? I mean really! Don't get all mad at me for your mistake because I don't like it when people hate me for no particular reason. So, why do you keep beating me with your words, huh?"

Sasuke doesn't answer I just roll my eyes angrily.

"You know what? I don't have to take this crap," I mutter.

I take my legs off of the tube and put my feet on the ground and go faster into the water. Before I can do that Sasuke says, "Wait, alright? I'm sorry."

I let my feet dangle underneath me as I hold myself up since my arms are wrapped around the tube. I turn in the water so my tube turns to where I'm facing Sasuke. I take off my sunglasses and put them on my head as I raise an eyebrow at Sasuke, waiting for him to say something.

"Look, I'm just trying to… _convince_ myself that I shouldn't like you at all. You're just a new girl; the new girl that doesn't show any interest in me what-so-ever and even has the guts to tell me off which is something I'm not used to," Sasuke admits while rubbing his head, although the last thing he says seems to be said more to himself. At this point, I'm not sure whether he's complimenting me or not but I just choose to listen to what he has to say. "You make me feel… I don't know—normal for once. You aren't spazzing out on me like the other girls and it's just that you make me feel like some guy. That hasn't happened to me before.

"I was just trying to get rid of that feeling by being mean to you. I think I should've told you this before because I didn't know until now that you obviously don't like to be hated. I guess by being mean to you it's not fair for you because you have no idea about what's going on.

"I was also really surprised when you practically tackled me in gym. No girls really have the guts to touch me—except for Sakura and Ino—but you go ahead and shove me right to the ground without a moment's hesitation. That thing I said when I first talked to you… I didn't mean for it to come off as mean, but I just wanted to know why you make me so curious."

To be honest, I'm completely shocked about what Sasuke had just admitted to me. I wasn't sure if this was really him talking, or just the bond that our names made that talked to me right now. It was hard to tell, but it made me feel good which is weird. I just kind of stood there in shock.

I shake my head and my ears tuck back and I turn around. I only say one thing to Sasuke to give him a clue, "You have a nice name. It reminds me of a name, too."

I hear Sasuke ask me what that meant, but I didn't answer and just ran away through the water. I didn't see Sasuke come after me probably because he's trying to figure out what I said or he's just happy that he finally got something off of his chest. I have to admit, I feel like I got something off of my chest, too since I finally told Sasuke that I had had enough of his random hatred toward me—which isn't so random anymore.

Today made me feel really good and special. I actually managed to feel cute. I was able to break down an impenetrable Sasuke which makes me feel smart and accomplished. I feel as though my future is about to turn for the better—also for the worse more further on—because I also feel like I'm about to get more friends. Unfortunately, I feel like I've also made some enemies without even trying.

I guess my life has its ups and downs so far. So much so that it hasn't really changed for the better or for the worse in my opinion. It's just staying right where it is and I like it that way. I don't want to welcome the change, but I'll have to.

_For once, I'm not that afraid of change._

_

* * *

I would like to add that I've realized some mistakes while reading over this series. I said Sakura had a long tail when she had bunny ears which is wrong; she has a short, fluffy, cotton ball tail. I've also stated Sterling's ears twice… that's because I was lazy and didn't remember that I had until a reviewer stated this. I'm sorry for that._


	7. Failed Attempts

**Disclaimer**: Yun Koga owns Loveless and Misashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters I put in here.

**Claimer**: I own the OCs and plot; nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

Alright, the weekend is over. School is about to start so that means that I'm going to have to focus on the task at hand which is to try to avoid Sterling and try ignoring Sasuke. These things can be so much more easily said than done. I've never believed in this saying before—although I knew what it meant—but now I realize that it's the truth.

I'm glad that Sakura and Ino didn't come to the party—since they weren't invited and all—because they would've spotted me talking to Sasuke, more than likely. If they had been there I probably would've been jumped by them by now. I'm happy that Temari and Ten Ten didn't see me, otherwise they would've been spazzing out about how I managed to talk both Sasuke and Sterling and come up with some weird conclusion that they must be fighting over me… or something like that.

I think Hinata might've seen me, though. If she did I'm glad that she hasn't said anything yet.

The day is still young, though. I haven't even entered the school yet so I'm still in the car with my mom heading there. When we do get there I say good-bye to my mom and then she leaves. I approach the doors and take a deep breath before opening them and going inside.

I'm wearing a white shirt with black feather designs—with a white undershirt—with a black jacket on top, some skinny black jeans, converses that have a checkerboard design with the colors black and white, and a silver chain with a black necklace shaped like a feather on it.

I walk to my locker as quickly as I possibly can while still going slow since I don't want to seem like I'm running since I still have plenty of time to get to my locker. I go up the stairs, up another flight of stairs, down the hall, and stop near the middle where my locker is which is right in front of the upstairs offices.

I look at the small slip of paper in my hand as I get locker combination onto the lock. I'm still not that used to it. I can feel my tail twitching with agitation while my ears are tucked back in my hurried attitude.

As soon as I got my lock opened I open my locker and shove everything inside and take what I need quickly. I tuck my jaw-length bangs behind my ears and take everything I needed into my arms. I shut my locker with my tail and close my lock again and walk to my first class.

When I turn the corner to get to the stairs I run smack dab into someone and my books and binder fall to the floor along with myself. I think I knock that person down, too. I sit still in shock at what just happened since it's taking its time to process through my mind. When I hear the person groan that snaps me back to reality.

I gasp as my ears shoot up and my tail wraps around my leg as a motion that I'm really sorry about what happened. I get on to my knees and start putting my books into a pile but I only do that for five seconds before turning to the person I ran into.

It's Sterling. Oh joy.

He's sitting down in shock, just like I was. I crawl over to him and poke his shoulder and he blinks. I can feel my ears tuck back as I look extremely apologetic now as I start going into a frenzy of apologies and ranting.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Sterling! I didn't mean to run into you; really, I didn't! I'm sorry!" I started to apologize. "Are you okay? I hope I didn't hurt you. Did I mention I'm sorry? I'm so sorry, Sterling!"

"Whoa, whoa, no need to apologize so much," Sterling says as he sits up straighter. "I get it, you're sorry. It was an accident. There's no need to keep on apologizing as if you punched me or something. You've got a real mean tackle, though."

"I'm still sorry," I mutter as I pick up my things.

I stand up and keep a tight grip on my things and Sterling gets up, too. I notice he doesn't have anything with him but a backpack as he kind of dusts himself off of invisible dust and dirt. He's wearing a white shirt with a jacket that kind of looks like leather with dark blue pants and some white sneakers. I have to admit that he looks good.

"Hey, I didn't know you had your locker on the second floor," Sterling says to catch my attention. "I just got here so that means that I could've had the chance to see you, but never have. Well, that is, if you come at the same time everyday."

"I do," I said to tell him he's right. "So… I gotta put my things in my homeroom. I'm just gonna go and… maybe see you later."

Sterling nods and I walk past him while keeping my tail close to my body and my ears tucked back. I quickly go downstairs and take a left to the same steps that I had come up when I came into the school. I go down the hall in the science wing and go into my first classroom. I go to my desk and put my things down.

I stand there and wonder what I should do. I put my hand behind my back and start playing with the tips of my hair that is mid-back-length as I wonder. I decide that I should go and look for Temari, Ten Ten or Hinata.

As I walk out of the classroom I start to think that I might see Sterling or Sasuke again. I don't want to see them after what happened on the weekend so that makes me walk slower. I begin to think that maybe I should just wait in the bathroom until the bell rings then I wouldn't have to see Sterling and I could easily just ignore Sasuke.

With my train of thought being on avoiding Sterling and Sasuke, I begin to wonder why I want to avoid Sterling. I get the feeling that he likes me, but it's like I don't want to believe it since I've never had anyone like me in my old school. I'm also thinking that maybe it's because I know I'm supposed to be with Sasuke since he's the other Timeless and Sterling isn't.

I guess one part of me wants Sterling to like me so I can like him back while the other part of me wants to avoid Sterling and hope he doesn't like me because that side knows that I'm supposed to be with Sasuke.

This just makes everything confusion and nerve-racking because just now I realized that I didn't do what Sasuke told me to. He's my Sacrifice and I'm his Fighter Unit. That shouldn't be natural. That just made me feel really bad to where I would do something really weird for him if he ordered me to. Seems like his Sacrifice instincts kick in for him unconsciously.

But unfortunately I found my friends before I could reach the bathrooms. Hinata is in band and she likes to sit by the band room so we'd usually go and sit by her against the wall. Ten Ten and Temari are already there so I had no choice but to go, too, since they saw me already.

I approach and stand in front of them and greet them all just by saying, "Yo."

"So, did you have fun on the weekend?" Temari asks with a smirk as she looks up at me.

"The water was great and I really liked that super miniature river. That was awesome and the slides were great," I said.

"I bet," Ten Ten says with her own smirk.

"I don't get it. Are you guys trying to imply something?" I ask as I scratch the base of my cat ears.

"Of course we are! We're implying about Sterling," Ten Ten says, throwing her arms up.

"Did you know he goes to our school? I thought he looked familiar. He's a junior, you know," Temari reports. "A lot of girls like 'im. He's Sasuke-kun's equivalent in his grade. He's been single for two months now, you know. The girl he broke up with moved."

"Uh-huh, that's nice and all but I should get going. The bell's about to ring," I said to excuse myself as what Temari said went through my head.

I turn around and go down the hall as Temari and Ten Ten say that they'll see me later. I walk through the hallways for not even a minute before I reach the door to my first class. When I turn the corner I run into someone else and I take a few steps back from the collision. I rub my head since it collided with theirs and I mutter some colorful words. I look down—yes, down, they were knocked over—and I yell at the top of my lungs inside my head.

Well, isn't it just my luck… its Sasuke.

"Dang it, second time today," I mutter. I speak in a slightly louder and more clear tone as I apologize to Sasuke, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't see you there. I'm so sorry. I've been having some bad luck today. Are you okay? I'm sorry. I should've paid more attention. I'm really sorry."

I offer my hand but Sasuke doesn't seem to see it as he gets up. I quickly take my hand away and bury it in my jacket pocket and I feel my ears tuck back as my tail swishes back and forth nervously. Sasuke looks at his butt and then dusts off the dirt there as he looks back at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you find joy in shoving me to the ground?" he asks.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I honestly didn't mean to push you down like in gym. I'm really sorry," I say as I keep apologizing.

"Stop apologizing, I get it that you're sorry. I forgive you, alright? Just be sure to watch where you're going and pay attention," Sasuke suggests as advice although I take it as an order.

"R-Right, I'll remember that. I'll pay attention and watch where I'm going," I say with a concentrated tone to my voice.

"That wasn't an order," Sasuke says as he looks at me with a confused look.

I look at the ground and mutter, "Right, yeah, I know that. I just need to remember that because it already happened when I was heading to the classroom to put my stuff away."

"Who did you run into?" Sasuke said to probably try to strike a conversation now that he might be trying to be nice to me. That just made me say, "You don't have to try to be nice or make friends with me or anything like that."

"I know," Sasuke says. "So, who did you run into?"

"Sterling," I answer. "He said I have a mean tackle although I didn't tackle him. We both fell down and I had to pick up my stuff. My butt still kind of hurts."

I hear Sasuke scoff and I look up at him with a raised eyebrow as I feel one of my ears tilt. He looks a little angry and I don't understand why.

"Don't start getting angry at me," I say while sticking out my lower jaw. "He isn't on duty as a lifeguard and he isn't being paid so it's okay for me to talk to him."

"You shouldn't talk to him," Sasuke mutters. "He always sees a whole bunch of pretty girls a lot. He might seem like he's interested in you now but then he'll just walk away because he sees some other worthy pretty girl."

I open my mouth and feel shocked at what Sasuke says. I feel the anger bubble out as I furrow my brow and ask, "Oh, so you don't think I'm pretty enough? You feel I'm not pretty enough to be liked by some guy who sees prettier girls than me all the time?"

"Wait… what? No, no, no, no." Sasuke says quickly after a moment. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm not saying that you aren't pretty, because you are, but I'm just saying that he'll see another pretty girl and just think that she's more interesting."

"Oh, so now I'm like a cheap brand and if you see something better, you go for it?" I ask, turning my head as I feel my ears tuck back and my tail start moving back and forth in anger.

"No! I don't mean it like that either! You're a very interesting girl, but he might be into some other girl who's different from you and that he feels like he likes her traits better—and I don't mean that in a bad way!" Sasuke says quickly again, trying to explain himself.

"Oh, so in what way do you mean it, huh?" I ask. "Are you implying that I should be referred to in a different way because I'm Mexican? If you have a problem with me then why don't you just-"

Sasuke puts his hand on my mouth while just looking plain shocked and worn out. I give Sasuke a confused and weird look and he gives a sigh.

"Will you just shut up? Don't take things in the wrong way. I'm just saying that Sterling will find a girl who's pretty—not that you aren't pretty because you are—who's different from you and that he'll like those traits—not that you being different is a bad thing because it isn't—but then you'll be all sad because he found someone that he thinks suits him more," Sasuke says as he finally lets go of my mouth.

"Um… I don't know whether or not you're complimenting me or trying to steer me away from Sterling," I say with some confusion.

"I'm warning you, let's just say that," Sasuke says while rubbing his forehead.

"Um… alright," I say. "So… why are you warning me?"

"Let's just keep things simple for today and leave it at that," Sasuke says while turning back into the classroom.

Just then the bell goes off and I shake my head slowly at what just happened. I probably don't feel as warn out as Sasuke, but that still worn me out. I have a feeling that Sasuke might've been warning me, but also trying to compliment me in his own way.

All that I know is that Sasuke really confuses me and wears me out. I still can't believe he's the other Timeless and I don't want to believe it.

* * *

I decided I won't be using Japanese in this series anymore. I keep forgetting to use it and I find it to be getting a little annoying. Not only that, but there are some of you that can't understand some of the words. I'll still be using stuff like "sensei", or that inu/neko-gin stuff. No worries!

I also forgot to mention that Sasuke has black cat ears and a black cat tail that's long. That is all.


	8. Give and Recieve Pain

**Disclaimer**: Yun Koga owns Loveless and Misashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters I put in here.

**Claimer**: I own the OCs and the plot; nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Yay, gym at last! Like I've said before, gym is one of my favorite classes. It's where I can just let it all out. Like me, the teacher loves soccer so he spends as little time with other sports and tests as much as humanly possible. We still do exercises in the beginning and then we'll start soccer (football) when we can.

Surprisingly enough I'm on the opposite team of Sasuke since we're both captains. It made me really happy for some odd reason. We both did Rock, Paper, Scissors to see who would be able to choose first and it ends up that I won.

"Alright, if you don't have to go to the bathroom then you can go ahead and choose, Haruka," the teacher says as he has everyone line up.

"Temari," I say right off the bat.

Temari grins and we high five each other while Temari's shorter blond tail flicks back and forth with contentment. Sasuke picks some other girl since the first to pick sets up what gender for the other to pick. Example: if I pick a girl then Sasuke has to pick a girl and then I pick a boy and he picks a boy, so on so forth.

"Naruto," I call. I had it all planned out so that I would get the good players while Sasuke would end up getting others that aren't as good and he picked Kiba. Kiba's actually pretty good but I think Naruto's a little better.

Eventually, we've got our teams picked out and I have me and Naruto as forwards while Temari is a center midfielder. Sasuke is a forward along with Kiba on his team. Temari wanted to be a forward, but then when I chose Naruto she was a little angry but then convinced herself—with some of my help—that being a center midfield would be better since they do more running than the forwards or defenders.

The teacher blows the whistle and Naruto pushes the soccer ball toward me. Sasuke charges forward and I don't do anything until he's about to swipe the ball from me. I kick it behind me and Temari gets it and runs forward. I run into Sasuke's shoulder as he passes by and run forward as Temari dodges other players and passes it to Naruto.

Naruto's being chased by Kiba so Naruto stops—making Kiba run forward trying to stop—and he passes me the ball. Someone almost takes it but then I ram right into their shoulder while keeping my arms down and they stumble away while I steal the ball. I run at the defenders and they run forward at me at full speed. I pretend to kick the ball another way and they run for that direction but then I go the other way and shoot the ball at Naruto.

Naruto goes past a defender and I go to the center and he passes it to me and then I kick the ball to the corner of the goal and the goalie isn't even close to catching it. Our team cheers and I grin. Naruto runs forward and high fives me and I do the same to him as we run back to our place.

I always do much better when playing soccer outside instead of inside.

This time Sasuke's team gets the ball and Kiba taps the ball and then runs forward. Before Sasuke can take a step I charge forward and just when he gets the ball I ram into his shoulder with my back and he stumbles back, but he doesn't fall which he should have to get a penalty. I don't hear a whistle I take the ball forward and then I'm immediately charged at by midfielders and defenders.

I do a move that I always practice at home.

I stop the ball and myself and then put the ball in-between my feet. My feet get a good grip and then I actually jump and throw the ball over my head which completely avoids everyone. I get out of the small group and then hit the ball toward Naruto by using my head.

I hear the people waiting for their turn on the stands cheer loudly at what I did and I grin as I run toward the goal on the other side of the field, waiting for Naruto. We have an empty field in front of us—except for the goalie—and I can tell that people on Sasuke's team are really angry that we're already about ready to get another goal in less than ten minutes.

I see Kiba coming up from behind Naruto and I call for the ball. Naruto passes it just before Kiba steps on Naruto's ankles which makes him fall down. Temari comes running up to take Naruto's place while Kiba trips over Naruto.

I grin and pass the ball to Temari and she kicks the ball and it's another goal. I run over to Naruto as Kiba's just getting up and Naruto rolls onto his back while rubbing his chin which has some dirt on it. I smile down at Naruto and offer my hand.

"Need some help bud?" I ask while keeping my smile.

"Yeah, sure," Naruto accepts as he takes my hand. I heave Naruto up and he grins and pats the dirt off of his clothes. We high five each other and then run back to take our place and while running I whisper to him, "Sasuke's gonna take the ball again so what I'm going to do is tackle him and when he tries to pass it to Kiba or behind him you take it. You'll pass it to me and then I'll run up and pass it to Temari and she'll run up then pass it to you and you make a goal and we'll keep trying this until it works. Did you get all of that?"

"I sure did," Naruto said as we took our places.

Before the game starts I run to Temari and tell her what I'm thinking of as I plan how I'm going to get the ball away from Sasuke. Temari nods and then I run into place the teacher blows the whistle for the game to start up again.

Gym continues and the score at the end is six to three. There are three things that I know I'm good at and those are getting good grades, rocking everyone down to the ground in soccer, and making people eat my bubbles in competitive swimming. Other than those three things, I'm not exactly good at anything else. Because of soccer I've gotten high pain tolerance since I always played rough which would make the other team play rough with me because they know I'm a threat.

Gym actually wasn't an exception to this rule I know.

Everyone all seemed really satisfied with me; well, all except Sasuke. He didn't look too happy that my team beat his butt and that I had shoved him to the ground so many times.

But, good thing is, that gave me plenty of times to make absolutely sure that Sasuke is the other Timeless. I just can't get over this fact that Sasuke's the other Timeless. It didn't make me that happy. I wanted it to be a surprise—although it really was—but not surprising like this.

I walk out of the locker room while running my fingers through my hair to get out the knots. A lot of guys approach me and ask me where I learned to play like I did and I tell them that it's just because I'm so passionate about soccer did I get to be so good.

I had to push my way through the group of talking boys until I was able to sit by Temari against the windows. Temari smiles at me and I smile back and we don't talk; we're just enjoying each other's company.

"You really beat up Sasuke-kun. He didn't seem to like that at all," Temari stated after a moment. "I bet you're going to be chosen first everytime for soccer now if you aren't a captain."

"Well, it's better than being chosen last," I mutter. "I love gym so I don't care what happens as long as I get to play."

My ears twitch and I hear something far off. My brow comes together as I wonder what the sound is that's coming closer, fast, since I've never heard anything like it before. Temari looks at my ear and it keeps twitching while the tip of my tail lifts itself up and down. Eventually, the sound reaches my ears and it used to sound really low but then it turned into a sudden high screeching sound that brings nothing but pain to my ears and head.

My mouth falls open and I want to scream but I can't. My hands immediately grip at my ears and tuck them down and I fall down onto my side while trying desperately not to hear what I'm hearing. I roll into a ball and my tail goes in-between my legs. I can feel someone touch my body and shake me but my eyes are clamped shut and the sound hurts my head and ears more than anything I've known before.

I clench my teeth to keep from shouting out and I can feel my body being shaken by more hands but I pay no mind to them. All that I know right now is the pain. It eventually goes away and my body loosens from its ball and I can hear muffled sounds. I blink tiredly for a moment until I can then distinguish the voices coming into my ears since my hands seemed to have let go of my ears.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan are you alright?!" I hear Naruto's voice call.

"Doesn't anyone know what happened?!" I hear Temari asking people, anyone.

"Haruka, can you hear us?" I hear the teacher's calm voice ask.

"Yes," I eventually say.

My onyx eyes finally look up at the teacher and I can see him shoving students away probably to give me breathing space. I feel a bit better when I can't see anyone, although I'd really like it if Temari would be the one to help me up instead of the teacher because it makes me feel a bit awkward.

"What happened?" I hear the teacher ask.

"I-I… don't know," I mutter because I don't want anyone to know that I'm a fighter unit. That might lead Sasuke to me.

"You should know because you shouldn't just fall over gripping your ears," the teacher says while giving me a hard look.

"I heard something and it was worse than having something scrap against a blackboard," I admitted. "But I'm okay, really. I'm fine now because I can stand, talk and see just fine. Can I just get ready to go to lunch?"

The teacher has a weird look on his face but then hesitantly loosens his grip on my arm and eventually lets go of me and then walks away. I then get Naruto coming up into my face asking if I'm okay while Temari is poking me and my ears. I have to back away and swat Temari's hands from me in order to convince them I'm okay.

I look around and I see some people looking at me that have turned away when I glance at them. Naruto walks back to Sasuke and Kiba and when I look I notice Sasuke staring right at me. I don't look right at people so he doesn't know I'm looking at him. I keep looking at Sasuke and notice that his gaze isn't faltering. I finally turn to him and he turns away and that makes me turn back to Temari but the bell rings.

First Sasuke is mad at me for always shoving him and now he's staring at me after I feel pain and fall over. He's so… weird.

I would tell him that my back and butt hurt pretty badly, too, just to make him feel better but then Sasuke would know that I'm his Fighter Unit right away.

_Alright, so just a little fact: Fighter Units and Sacrifices feel the same pain outside of spell battles. If the Sacrifice or Fighter Unit cut themselves then the other will feel it._

Well, whatever his problem is I don't really care. He gives me some major whiplash with how he hates me one moment then seems to be nice to me the next. He can deal with his own problems.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this update. It wasn't bad. There was less Sasuke and less Sterling. Heheh... whoops. I'll try to make it better the next time since the next update will take place in lunch. Lunch is a place where people can converse so this should be interesting, eh?

I also still appreciate reviews because they make me update sooner.


	9. Lunch, Arrangements, and Attempts

**Disclaimer**: Yun Koga owns Loveless and Misashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters I put in here.

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OCs; nothing more, nothing less.

**Pairings**: NaruHina, SasuOC. I guess there's SLIGHT NaruOC and KibaOC, but it all depends on how **you** look at it.

**Extra**: The answer to selena23loveless's review: yes, Haruka DOES apologize a lot when she feels she needs to.

* * *

I set my tray down before I sit down and I look at my three other friends with a smile. Temari and Ten Ten grin at me while Hinata gives me an uncertain smile. I can only assume that she heard about what happened while waiting from Temari along with Ten Ten. I'm just happy that Ten Ten chose to pretend she doesn't know.

I lift my tail up so I don't sit on it and then sit down. I open my milk and take a bite out of my sub.

"A-Are you okay, Haru-chan?" Hinata asks quietly.

"Of course I am," I answer after I swallow my sub. "I'm eating, aren't I? I'm not throwing it up. I'm fine, you guys, really. It's nothing serious. I just thought I heard something that hurt my head and I can hear you guys fine so everything's alright. Don't mind me, really."

I hear a clink next to me and I notice my friends looking to my left with surprised expressions on their visages. I blink and look to see a blob of blond and a grin as the first thing I see. I back my head up a little and notice that it's Naruto looking at me with a grin. I hear another clink and I look before him to see Kiba sit down, too.

I open my mouth to say something but Naruto beats me to it, "When you're captain again you gotta get me on your team again."

"I think she should take me 'cause she kicked our team's butt in soccer," Kiba says. Kiba looks back at me and asks, "You are alright, though, right? You kinda looked like you were in a lot of pain and stuff while lyin' there."

"Um... yeah, I was okay," I say as I look at my sub, feeling my face burn up. I'm happy that I'm so tan because then everyone would've been able to see my blush. Unfortunately, they can see my ears tuck back with my embarrassed attitude as my tail hung around under my seat.

"We were good only because we had team effort," I say as an excuse to keep myself out of the spotlight.

"Don't be modest, Haru-chan, we were good 'cause you wanted to make a team effort and it takes a talented person to put in such awesome team effort as we gave out on the field today," Naruto said, patting my back rather roughly.

I glance at Hinata to notice that her ears are tucked back and she has a blush on her face. I also notice that she's probably trying to bring up her courage to talk to Naruto as he turns to his tray to begin eating.

I hear another clink of a tray and look to see a boy with black sunglasses with long-ish brown hair sit down next to Kiba. Kiba grins at him and greets him and I learn that he's the one named Shino; he's one of the guys that sits with Sasuke.

"Why are you guys here?" Temari asks as she gives them suspicious looks.

"Because we can be, that's why we're here," Kiba answers with a mischievous grin.

"Don't make me wipe that stupid smile off of your face," Temari threatens.

"Smiling is okay; it's not a crime," Kiba says while turning his head, smirking at Shino.

Temari shakes her head with annoyance and I just shrug. I hear another four clinks and I look to see who sat next to Naruto. I see Sasuke sitting next to Naruto while Shikamaru sits next to Sasuke and Chouji sits next to Shino. I sit back down and look seriously confused because I have no idea why they're sitting here. I look at Ten Ten for help but she's just ogle eyeing Sasuke along with Temari. I look at Hinata and she shrugs.

I finish my food as quick as I can and throw it away before putting my tray on a pile of trays. I wait for Temari, Ten Ten and Hinata to throw their food away before we walk into the hallway to wait by the wall for the bell to ring. I lean against the wall then my three friends make a square while standing.

"That was weird..." I say after a moment.

"Yeah, but you managed to get Sasuke-kun to sit with us. That was awesome," Ten Ten says while bringing her hands together into a ball giving a dreamy stare into space.

"I _still_ don't understand how you can like that jerk," I mumble.

"You're still innocent and don't understand," Ten Ten says while glancing at me but keeping her stance. "You've gotta like _someone_ in this school... his name starts with an "S" and ends with a "G", right?"

"Who? Sterling?" I ask which makes Ten Ten and Temari nod. "Oh, no, I couldn't like him. He's a grade above me and a lot of girls like 'im. I don't want to get any enemies."

"You kind of already do," Temari says. "There were some girls that saw you with Sterling at Sasuke-kun's party. You might convince them you're a nice girl, but that won't stop them from hating you."

"I hate high school sometimes," I mumble to myself again.

"I-If it makes you feel any better, you've made some friends, too," Hinata says quietly. I give Hinata a confused look and she looks at the door to the cafeteria and says, "Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, everyone th-that sat with us seems to be your friend now."

"That's only because Naruto and Kiba sat there to tell me that I'm good at soccer and that I should pick them whenever I'm a captain. Since the others lost some friends they decided to follow after 'em since there was room," I explain. "It still makes me feel uncomfortable. It gets crowded and small so it's a little nerve-racking."

"Well speak of the devil, look who's comin' now," Temari says while looking away from the cafeteria doors.

I glance really quickly only in time to see Naruto, Kiba and Chouji come through the doors. I have a feeling that the others aren't that far behind. Naruto shoves himself in-between Hinata and Ten Ten then shouts, "Separation!"

Ten Ten rolls her eyes while Hinata seems shocked and ecstatic that Naruto chose to stand by her out of anyone he could've stood by. Kiba slides into our square standing to my right and Shino stands next to him. Chouji comes in and goes in-between Ten Ten and Naruto then Shikamaru squeezes in to stand next to Chouji and Naruto. Finally Sasuke and Neji squeeze in to my left which means they're now in-between me and Temari with Neji to my left and Sasuke on Temari's right.

_WHAT is going on here?!_ I asked myself while glancing at everyone here.

"Hey! Haru-chan, maybe you can teach me some soccer moves after school!" Naruto shouted more than asked.

"Er... sorry, but I have swim practice after school. I can't since it's every week and everyday except for the weekends. But on the weekends I spend time with family," I explain as my ears twitch nervously.

Naruto's blond cat ears tuck back and he looks downcast. I notice his tail isn't that long, but it's pretty fluffy and it falls down limply. Naruto sighs and mumbles, "Alright, I see how it is."

I immediately regret what I say so I make up for it by saying, "But swim practice ends at six so I get home around seven. I could meet you here at about seven ten and we can practice until it gets dark."

"Yes! I'll take that!" Naruto says while punching the air. He then turns to Kiba with a triumphant grin and brags, "I'm gonna learn to be more awesome than you!"

"Can I come, too?" Kiba asks as he gives me these puppy dog eyes.

"Er... sure," I give in. "If anyone wants to come then they can go ahead."

"I'm _so_ there," Temari butts in. I knew she would because she loves soccer almost as much as I do.

The bell rings and everyone that was at B Lunch moves to the doors which forces us to do the same thing. I glance at Hinata to see that she's looking at the ground and flinches when Naruto passes her. I walk next to her and tilt my head along with an ear. Hinata gives me a small smile and I smile at her back. I know that she's not happy with the fact that Naruto hadn't even noticed her, but my smile was a way to tell her that I could try to fix that.

Hinata and I are the last ones of our now large group to go through the doors. She goes straight and I take a right at the first hallway so I can get to Economics. I stare at the ground and grab my tail as I begin to pet it since it's nice and soft.

I feel as though someone is walking beside me so I take the quickest glance I can and notice some slightly tight black pants and a dark blood jacket with a hood along with black hair with a blue tint.

"What? Do you wanna come to practice soccer, too? You don't have to ask," I mumbled.

"You don't have to give in to that dope you know," Sasuke says while looking straight ahead. I shrug and he sighs then says, "So, um… you did really well in soccer; I didn't really expect that. I mean, I knew you were good at tackling, but I didn't know you were actually good at being a forward… and a midfield… and a defender. You kind of played everything at once in a way."

"I'll tell you what I tell everyone… it's because I'm so passionate for the sport," I explain. "But thanks for the compliment anyway… I think."

"I'm sorry if I confuse you about my… compliments. It's hard for me to say just as it's hard for everyone else to say "I'm sorry" or "I need help" and stuff like that."

"There's one more thing that's really hard to say," I add. "It's "I love you" that's the last one."

"Yeah, that one, too," Sasuke says as we go up the stairs to the second floor. "Alright, we're at the classroom. Talk to you later… I guess."

I nod at Sasuke as we come in and then I look as if I wasn't even talking to him at all. I take my seat and Sasuke does, too, and then the teacher comes in and class begins again even if the bell hadn't rung.

I can't help but find it odd that Sasuke keeps attempting to talk to me even though he's been mad. I just keep thinking that it's his real name that's doing the talking and not him.

* * *

Alright, so I would really appreciate reviews since that's what keeps me going. I would've updated sooner, but my laptop got some virus so I had to update this series now just when I'm about to go to sleep.

Hope you like this update even though it's a little short... love you fans!


	10. The Moment of Truth

**Disclaimer**: Yun Koga owns Loveless; Misashi Kishimoto owns the Naruto characters I put on here.

**Claimer**: I own the plot and OCs; nothing more, nothing less.

**Question**: Alright, I've got a big question for you fans listening out there… what's fluff?

* * *

As I'm walking along at a normal pace on my twenty minute trek home I'm kicking a pebble while holding a book for biology and geometry. The weather is nice, a little cold, but it was good enough when we were outside to play soccer today. If I walk at a normal pace the latest I can get home is twenty minutes and if I walk my fastest it could possibly take fifteen minutes to get home. I want to take a bus but they said that I'm too close to be taking a bus.

As soon as I get home I would have only fifteen minutes to eat some more lunch and get ready. My dad takes me to the YMCA after that time and it takes us another fifteen minutes to get there. I spend the rest of the time going inside and getting ready for swimming practice. I just couldn't help but think about who would come to the soccer practice at the high school today. Hopefully I won't go embarrassing myself.

That would really suck.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Try rolling the ball off the tip of your foot so it goes into the air and doesn't run into your head," I instruct Naruto.

I'm walking around and helping the people who came with the move I did in gym class today. So far Naruto's getting close along with Sasuke. They came along with Kiba, Temari, Ten Ten, Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata. Some other people I don't know came as well—unfortunately Sakura and Ino came—so that would mean that they aren't in my grade. I don't know how they heard about it, though.

I'm wearing a really baggy green shirt that I used to have for optimist soccer which was soccer during middle school or elementary school along with some dark blue shorts with red and white on the sides. My hair is tied back into a tight pony tail although my ears are relaxed and free while I keep my tail high, almost feeling like a fancy dog or something of that kind. I always wear baggy things and my mom seems to really hate that for some reason.

"Hey, Haruka-san!" I hear someone beckon.

I turn around and see Sterling waving at me. He's wearing a dark blue baggy shirt with baggy shorts that are gray with white designs and his cleats are the same color. He comes up to me and I smile politely and he stops in front of me. He puts his soccer ball on his hip and rests his arm on it making his own arm rest.

"I'm glad to see that it's true that you're instructing this little soccer session. I heard about it and decided to check it out and try; but I also came to see if you were helping out as a couch and you are," Sterling says with a smile as he rubs his neck. "I see a lot of people are already here. Are you having any trouble or anything?"

"No, not really; thanks for asking, though," I thank him with a smile. "Things are goin' pretty great. Two people already almost have it so I guess I'm doing pretty well so far. So, as you can see, people are trying to put the ball in-between their feet to throw it up behind them then try to head-butt it into the air."

"Looks hard," Sterling mumbles.

"But worth it in the end," I add with a smile again.

"So, um, hey… I was wondering if we could, um—after practice or some other day—if we could try going-"

Sterling gives a little shout as he leans forward some then rubbing the back of his head with one eye clentched shut in some pain as he looks back. I tilt my head and see a soccer ball bouncing on the ground and realized that someone must have kicked—or thrown—it at his head. We both look around and Sasuke comes up and picks up the ball.

"Sorry, must've head-butted it too far forward," Sasuke says with a little edge to his voice. "Why don't you try practicing so you can keep up with everyone else, Sterling?"

Sterling sighs and turns to me with a small smile and says, "Well, I'll talk to you about it later then."

Sterling leaves and Sasuke walks up to me and I tilt my head at him. Something tells me that Sasuke did it on purpose but another part of me just believes it was coincidence; that's the gullible side. Sasuke sets his ball down on the ground and he looks hard at me then I look back and forth to see if there was anyone else he could possibly be looking at.

"I'm looking at you, Haruka," Sasuke states, shaking his head. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of Sterling's way?"

"Yeah, so?" I ask.

"What do you mean "so"? You don't want to get hurt almost as soon as you get to this school," Sasuke says. "If he asks you out anywhere you should decline. You need to go out with someone who'll stick with you for a long time until you get your wits about you."

"Oh, and who do you suggest?" I ask, getting a little bit of an edge to my own tone of voice. "Should I choose Neji-san? He looks like someone who would hold on if only he could feel something. Or should I go with Shikamaru-san? He might be lazy, but you never know when he'll decide to try something. Maybe even Naruto-kun? He's determined and looks like he'll hold on for a long time."

"No, I'm just suggesting-"

"Quit suggesting things, Sasuke," I demand. "I've only taken suggestions from my friends and even that was but few times. I barely even take many suggestions from my parents. So if you would please go back to training I can be able to tell people what they're doing wrong."

I take a step back in order to turn around but instead end up putting my foot on a soccer ball. I lose my footing and fall over roughly onto the ground on my back and I let out a gasp when my back hits the ground.

I blink in surprise and look to see what I tripped on and noticed I barely dodged falling on the ball. I give a sigh of relief and pick myself up. I look to see Kiba running up and he starts apologizing to me, but only twice or three times. I tell him its okay and I get up and dust off my butt and back to make sure no dirt got on me. I cough with embarrassment as I look around to see no one laughing which makes me sigh with some relief again.

I look at Sasuke and he seems to be in some kind of trance. I raise an eyebrow at him and wave my hand in front of his face. He grabs my wrist and hauls me toward the exit of the fence and I'm in shock at what he's doing. First he was shocked and now he's angry and pulling me along roughly. What's his deal?

I look back into the field to see some people looking at me—like Temari, Ten Ten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino—to see my friends with a questionable look and the other two with a horrified and angry glare at me. I look forward again to try to see Sasuke's face but he's completely turned away from me while pulling me along after him.

I just go along with it and he pulls me through the narrow exit of the fences and pulls me to the back of the shed and lets go of my wrist and turns to me. I look at my wrist to see that it's red and it makes me tangle my brow together but Sasuke clears his throat to catch my attention. I look up at him to see his arms crossed and a look of pure rage on his visage. His harsh glare made me want to shrink; it made me want to disappear; it made me want to shrivel up; it made me want to crawl under a rock just to get away from his stare; whatever you think fits this situation.

"Yes?" I ask uncertainly.

"Why didn't you tell me that your real name was Timeless?!" Sasuke shouted at me loud enough so no one else would hear. I open my mouth to say something but Sasuke doesn't let me answer and continues, "You probably knew this whole time and you didn't say anything to me about it! What are you thinking, Haruka?! You know that you're supposed to make bonds with me but instead you go and flirt with Sterling like it means nothing to you. If I recall he's not the other Timeless, _**I**_ am.

"I would _really_ like to know what you were thinking, Haruka. I know you knew about me being the other Timeless and I just don't get why you wouldn't tell me you were the other Timeless. You must be stupid or something because had you told me sooner-"

"What? Would you believe me?" I snapped. "Would you want me to just waltz on up to you and say, "Oh, hey, Sasuke, I'm the other Timeless; believe it or not. Now that we both know this let's be lovers and spend the rest of our lives together since we've both got the same names!" It doesn't work like that! It's more complicated than you think, stupid!

"I didn't want you to know because I wanted you to, perhaps, like me as the way I was, not because of my name. But, after all this time, I still couldn't figure out whether it was you or the name talking to me after all those times you tried being nice. I don't even like the idea of you being the other Timeless because it wasn't so much of a shocker as I wanted it to be.

"I really was shocked when I found out you were the other Timeless. I didn't want to believe it. I've always wanted to find the other Timeless, for it to be someone I knew and I wanted it to be a stunning surprise; not a surprise like when I found it out by shoving you to the ground. You're probably the last person I would've wanted the other Timeless to be.

"I also don't like the idea of having my destiny with someone already be chosen. You might be the other Timeless but I don't want that to mean that I have to be with you! I want to be able to choose someone else to be my soul mate, but that obviously won't happen because I had to have this stupid name with you. You are definitely not what I expected my Sacrifice to be and not the one that I would've chosen to be my Sacrifice. It's not fair for me…"

Sasuke's ears were stuck up straight and his tail was rigid at first, but then his ears loosened up—almost liked they relaxed—and his tail was hanging limply. My ears and tail were rigid at first, too; but, near the end, they relaxed as well as I looked at the ground. I wanted to cry, but couldn't. I'm just too used to not crying since I've never had a reason to cry before.

I turn to leave but Sasuke grabs my wrist as if he got out of my shock from me telling him off once again. I shake his wrist free and try to leave again.

"Stop," Sasuke orders. I feel my Fighter Unit instincts kick in and I really do stop. I still can't see the field so that means they can't see me. "I really don't like the idea of ordering you around like that, but I have no choice. Now face me, please."

I turn around and face Sasuke although I keep my stare on the ground at all of the different little endless forest of blades of grass.

"Please don't interrupt me while I speak this time," Sasuke ordered in a polite and nice way. "I'm sorry for being so… mean about this to you. After hearing this from you I understand why you would want to keep it a secret from me. I just now found out when you fell back and your shirt came up a bit. I saw some of the letters and I just knew at that moment.

"I'm… I'm really trying to make this work. I admit, I don't like the idea of sticking around with you just because of our names, but it makes it easier that I actually kind of like you. I admit, I thought you were special and I'm trying to say this because I'm sure that it's not my name that's speaking, like you might be thinking."

_Please let me leave and leave me alone_, I think to myself. Normally, when you think or say things it's like your own little attempt at making a spell with words. As a Fighter Unit, it's stronger like that. _Try to make it work, though._

It's weird how the mind works. You want one thing but another part of you wants the same thing you don't want. You got to hate a paradox like that, or at least see how ironic that is. It's annoying, but true; the mind normally doesn't want something because it really does want it.

Sasuke takes a step toward me tentatively. I look up at him with a hurt look in my eyes and he raises his hands, but puts them down again. He waits a moment and then he eventually raises them and wraps his arms around me. I widen my eyes slightly and I can feel one hand grab a handful of my hair while his other hand grabs handful of my clothes as he puts his chin on my shoulder.

My eyes close a little bit again and I set my own chin on his shoulder but leave my arms where they are. I find this awkward, but I can actually tell that Sasuke wants to make this work.

I know that this is definitely out of character for him but since both of our names are the same it makes him more sentimental, in a way. Our names create a bond so much stronger than love itself—as impossible as it seems. I bet it's even stronger than Romeo and Juliet's love. I can already feel our string starting to develop into a wire that's capable enough of holding up a bridge.

But, even though this is happening I can't help but wonder what's going to happen in the future.

* * *

Woo!! So, who liked this update, eh?

I admit, I had a little bit of fun writing this update up. I thought that it would finally be the time that Sasuke found out about Haruka being the other Timeless. I'm thinking that this series should be the end, but I'm not sure because I want to write up some more series but I want to be able to finish up this series before I make another series.

_I guess it's up to you fans_! I look forward to your reviews!


End file.
